


*Insert iCarly Reference Here*

by HorizontalSplash



Series: Rad’s Cats [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cats, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Short, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizontalSplash/pseuds/HorizontalSplash
Summary: Rad continues his cat-collecting journey.
Relationships: Enid & K.O. & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Rad’s Cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	*Insert iCarly Reference Here*

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the dialogue prompt: 
> 
> “On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if—”
> 
> “At least a twenty.”

Rad snuck over to Enid’s cash register and leaned on it as casually as he could, glancing around for any sign of Mr. Gar. “On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if—”

“At least a twenty,” she interrupted.

“Oh, come on!” Rad threw his hands up. “You don’t even know what I was gonna say!”

“You want to adopt more cats.”

Rad crossed his arms and looked away. “Uh, no. Of course I don’t.”

“ _Really_.”

“No! I—” Mr. Gar’s head stretched out around a corner, his gaze burning into Rad’s back like weaponized laser-pointers. Rad yelped and ran back over to the box of soda he’d abandoned, resuming his shelving and forcing a smile in Gar’s direction. Gar slowly retracted his neck and slipped out of view. Ran continued to shelve cans until he could no longer hear Gar’s footsteps and some time after.

“Dude, he’s gone,” Enid called over from the register. “You can stop freaking out now.” He relaxed and dropped the can he was holding, sliding back over to her. “It’s just Mr. Gar. You don’t have to be so nervous around him.”

Rad rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say. He’s been making keeping an eye on me for the past _three days_.” He shivered.“I swear he can smell when I’m slacking off.”

“Psh, right. More like he can smell your brewing plans to bring more cats into the plaza.”

“I am _not_ —” He glanced around for Mr. Gar again. “Okay, _maybe_ I want to get more cats. But I’m not adopting them.”

“What, are you gonna pick up a box of kittens off the street or something?” She perked up. “ _Did_ you find a box of kittens?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Oh.” She slumped back down, resting her head on the palm of her hand. “Dang.”

“I did find them on the street, though.”

She perked up again, though significantly less enthusiastically than she did at the prospect of kittens. “So you’ve already found some, then.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Where are they? You do have a plan to get them into the plaza, right?”

“Oh, yeah. They’re already in the back of my van—”

“The back of—” she cut him off, leaning forward and dropping into a whisper. “Why are they already in the back of your van?!”

“I wasn’t just gonna leave them on the street!”

Enid facepalmed. “Yeah, but—the back of your van?! With no supervision?!”

“Yes, okay?!”

“Okay, okay.” She scanned the surrounding area and stood up, heading for the door. “Let’s get them out, then.”

“Already?!” Rad took his own look around. “What if Mr. Gar—”

“We have a break soon in twenty minutes. If we can get them in at that time without him noticing, you can...do whatever you need to do with them during our break.”

“You really think it’ll take twenty minutes to get two cats from my van to the break room?”

“With you having to hide from Mr. Gar’s super-senses? Yes.” She gestured outside. “Are you coming or not?”

Rad took one last look around before scurrying outside and toward his van. He unlocked the backseat and climbed over into the trunk, stopping the two cats inside from wandering out. “Do you have a plan, at least?”

“Working on it.”

“Oh, great.” He watched at she grabbed a dirty sweatshirt off the the floor, made a face,and chucked it at him. “So we’re just gonna wing it?”

“It was your idea to keep cats in your van and bring it to the plaza without Gar’s permission.”

“Well it was your idea to bring them in right now!”

“Do you have another sweatshirt somewhere in here?” Enid asked, ignoring him.

“Maybe in the console?”

“The console.” She gave him th most judging look he’d ever seen in his life. “You put a sweatshirt in your console?”

A head poked over Rad’s shoulder. “Console? Whazzat?”

“K.O.—!” Rad grabbed him and dragged him into the back of the van, shutting the door that he’d neglected to close behind him. Enid snickered at his panic. “What’re you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“So are you,” K.O. pointed out. He reached over to let one of the cats sniff his hand. “Why are there cats in your van?”

“We’re—ugh, we’re trying to get them into the bodega.”

“Oh! Okay. Can I help?”

Rad looked over at Enid. She shrugged. “Sure, why not,” he said. “You can...um...”

“Go get us smoothies from @Cafe.” Both Rad and K.O. raised an eyebrow at her. She held up another sweatshirt in response. “I have an idea.”

———

The bodega was uncomfortably quiet as Rad and Enid snuck through it. Every step sounded like an explosion against the tile, even if Rad knew it wasn’t even audible to anyone who wasn’t listening for it.

“Why is this cat so _hot_ ,” Enid complained.

“I don’t know,” Rad said, ducking behind a shelf before Mr. Gar could round a corner. “He was like than when I found him.”

“Is that normal?!”

“Probably not. Though, he _did_ breathe fire at me when I tried to approach him the first time.”

Said fire-breathing cat stuck his head out of Enid’s sweatshirt and snorted a small flame at Rad. Enid carefully pushed him back out of view. “Okay. That would have been good to know before we did this.”

“Yeah, sure. Like a little fire-breathing ever stopped you.” There was a faint sniffing and a grunt followed by footsteps coming their way. Rad and Enid gave each other panicked looks. Enid grabbed the cat out of her sweatshirt, shoved him into Rad’s, and shucked hers, throwing it on top of the shelf next to them. Rad ran down the aisle and ducked into an empty shelf.

“Enid?” Mr. Gar said, sounding surprised. “What’re you doing away from the register? You’re break isn’t for another five minutes.”

“Oh, Mr. Gar!” She tried to mimic his tone with little success. “I was just looking for K.O.! I saw him leave earlier, and thought I would...try to find him?”

“In the bodega?”

“Yes, sir.”

“After he... _left_...the bodega.”

“Yes...? Sir. I thought I might have missed him, you know...coming back in.”

Mr. Gar didn’t speak for a moment. Rad could only imagine the scrutinizing gaze he was bringing upon Enid. Finally, he sighed. “Alright. I’ll go see if he’s still out. You stay here and get back to work.”

“Yes, sir!”

His thundering footsteps stomped away, and Enid walked over to his hiding space, pulling him out. Rad watched Gar’s retreating form in awe. “How did you do that?”

“I’m better at lying than you.”

“You are not!”

“Keep telling yourself that,” she said, waving him off. “Let’s get these cats to the break room before K.O. actually gets in trouble.”

“Right.” They snuck over to the door, dumping the new additions to their pack of cats on the couch. Sparko, who was already by the door and about to leave, took one look at the new cats and let out a massive sigh before slipping past them. Enid plopped herself next to Rad on the couch and texted K.O. to come back.

Rad lifted one of the new cats onto his lap, a shaking Sphinx that slowly calmed down under his gentle touch. The cats that he’d adopted a week ago came rushing over to the couch, piling on top of the unsuspecting teenagers. AC snuggled against Enid’s chest. She smiled down at him, running her fingers through his cold yet fluffy fur.

K.O. popped out of the vent. “I’m back!”

Rad and Enid jolted and let out twin sighs of relief. He jumped between the duo, handing each of them a smoothie and giggling as Menace tried to knock his own smoothie out of his hand.

“K.O...” Rad examined the smoothie he’d been handed. “You know that you didn’t actually have to get us anything, right?”

“Yeah, you just had to not be in the bodega in case Gar checked that you were gone,” Enid added. “And aren’t these expensive?”

K.O. shrugged. “Mommy was taking a break, too, so she bought them. Besides, it’s gotta be convincing for when Gar comes back, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Rad took a sip of his. “Your mom is a blessing, K.O.”

“Agreed,” said Enid. She looked at the clock. “ _And_ we should be on break by now, so we can actually enjoy them.”

Rad slumped into the couch with a sigh, blissfully slurping his drink while cats settled themselves around him. “It’s like our own cat cafe.”

“You’re gonna need a little more than a smoothie for this to be an entire cat cafe.” He batted at her face, slurping up his drink in favor of properly responding. She batted back at him.

Just as they finished their impromptu battle, the door to the break room opened, Gar standing silhouetted in it’s frame. He took in the three of them, all draped in cats and sipping their smoothies. They stared back. Rad hit the end of his smoothie, loudly sucking air through his straw. Still, he continued suck, if for no reason other than to avoid moving any more than he had to and attracting the attention of the already suspicious Mr. Gar.

Mr. Gar grunted and ducked into the room. “You found K.O.”

“Yep!” K.O. said.

Gar continued to stare at them. Enid elbowed Rad, and he let go of his straw. The sound of seven cats purring at once filled the silence it left. “That’s a lot of cats you have there.”

“Well, I did adopt—some,” Rad stuttered.

“Some.”

“Yes?”

Gar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Remember to feed them. And clean up after them.”

Rad perked up. “Wait, what?”

“I doubt I can stop you from adopting more at this point.” He turned to leave, squeezing his muscle-bound body back through the doorway. “The least I can do is remind you to take care of them properly.”

The two bodega teens watched him go, slack-jawed. Rad threw his empty cup at the trashcan, missing the mark by a foot. Enid slurped up the last of hers and it joined his on the floor. K.O. was only halfway done his, unperturbed by what had just occurred.

“Wow,” Rad said.

Enid nodded.

“What did I just get myself into?”

“Only time will tell, Rad.” She patted his shoulder. “Only time will tell.”


End file.
